


wanna be my baby

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, literally just .. dy being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: taeyong's day sort of goes like this:1. he opens his locker to find yet another one of dongyoung's confessions2. he tells dongyoung he likes him back3. dongyoung denies he wrote the confession and runs offand repeat.





	wanna be my baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralhobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/gifts).



> yes i, huiling, am listening to wanna one right now so !! <33  
> anyways this is a gift for my cute baby mari !! lov u

taeyong opens his locker and balloons float out, each one a different shade of pastel pink. when it clears out, there’s  _ another _ bouquet of red roses, and after that is  _ another _ love letter.

 

this time, it’s not as extravagant.  _ will you be mine? _ it reads, and then there’s a scribble of a heart with the clearly printed letters  _ dy _ inside of it.

 

taeyong sighs and looks to his side where dongyoung is standing with his hands in his pockets, reading glasses falling off his nose. “will you ever admit to writing these?”

 

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” dongyoung says, sticking his tongue out.

 

every day, for the past two weeks. it’s already a thursday. dongyoung has been asking taeyong out for nine days, but every time taeyong says yes, dongyoung will just- not-

 

“look,” taeyong says, pointing at the  _ dy _ . “it’s literally your initials, in your handwriting, written on the stationery set i bought you when i went to japan.”

 

dongyoung shrugs. “maybe it’s doyeon, that girl from homeroom.”

 

taeyong likes dongyoung, yes. dongyoung is ridiculously cute and ridiculously funny and ridiculously adorkable, but he is also  _ ridiculously stubborn. _ “i literally already told you that i like you back,” taeyong whines. “why are you doing this to me?”

 

“it could be doyeon for all i know,” dongyoung says again.

 

taeyong snorts. “fine, i guess i’ll just go ask her out now.” he takes the bouquet of flowers and swats some balloons aside and he  _ almost _ takes a step before dongyoung is in his face, whimpering and looking so similar to a big, fluffy,  _ stubborn _ bunny.

 

“you know i was kidding, taeyongie hyung,” he says, clinging onto taeyong’s arm and pouting like he’s on the cover of a magazine. “i’m sorry. don’t actually go ask her out, i think she’s dating that yoo whatever girl.”

 

and taeyong is way too weak. “yes, okay.” he runs a hand through his hair and looks down at the dozen roses in his hand and wonders where else in his house he can even fit more flowers. “so, are you going to take me out-”

 

“class is starting in two minutes!” dongyoung suddenly yelps, and he’s running off with his hands holding onto his backpack straps. 

  
taeyong is tired, but he still smiles when he sees dongyoung texting him a  _ tomorrow! i promise _ because in the end he’s still a sucker.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how to do those cool twitter link things but my twitter is @neovyong !! i talk about tiny things and people i like a lot !!


End file.
